superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League of America
, Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (Jan. 76').]] In the Earth-1A universe, a similar universe to Earth-One, there is a team of the greatest superhero's located on Earth called the Justice League (JL or JLA). Together they protect the Interplanetary Federation as well as the entire universe. The League was founded in order to accomplish this goal: __TOC__ Formation of the Justice League of America Much of the back-story concerning the formation of the Justice League of America is the same as in the parallel universe of Earth-One;Since E. Nelson Bridwell did his best to tie in the SuperFriends universe with Earth-One, it became necessary to find this continuity. with the exception of the date of formation. Instead of the date being 1960, it was late 1968. Originally, these heroes operated solely within their own respective territories. With the exception of their super-powered adversaries, they rarely interacted with other heroes.As depicted in the Filmation series: The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1970)As depicted in the Filmation series: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968)As depicted in the Filmation series: The Batman/Superman Hour (1968-1969) The initial Justice League lineup was also the same as the Earth-One universe. It included seven of the Leagues most prominent members: Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman. Over the next two years Hawkman, Green Arrow, Zatanna, the Atom, Black Canary and several others were added to the roster.As seen in the Filmation series: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968). For a complete list of original line-up, see roster of superheroes in the SuperFriends Comic Book, Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (January 1976). The Justice League operated from a secret cave outside of the small town of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. After a year of being a team (1969), the JLA entered a volunteering program to help train young people to become superheroes. Teenager Snapper Carr was the first teenage member or more specifically he was the first [[Junior SuperFriends Member |Junior Justice League Member]]. In 1971, the Martian Manhunter had left Earth when Mars became desolate to help his people search for a new world. Formation of the SuperFriends In late 1971, shortly after the Martian Manhunter had left Earth, a group of the Leaguers gathered together and decide to call themselves Superfriends.In the first issue of the SuperFriends comic book, E. Nelson Bridwell makes it very clear that the SuperFriends are sort of a volunteer organization, under the umbrella of the Justice League of America. Because as Superman stated, "the best way for us to combat crime and be prepared for world-wide emergencies is to work together. From now on, we'll be the SuperFriends."As quoted in the Season 3 episode: History of Doom. The founding members of the Justice League's Superfriends organization consisted of Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Black Vulcan and Samurai.The formation of team and members depicted in History of Doom. This is another significant departure from the parallel universe of Earth-One. The name stuck for years, and over time, the name Superfriends was used to describe all members of the Justice League of America. It was not long before their volunteer organization expanded and they added Marvin White and Wendy Harris, to the Junior SuperFriends. In 1985, they changed their name again and went by the name [[The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians |'"The Super Powers Team."']]As revealed in the Season 6 (1985) episode, The Seeds of Doom. Known SuperFriends Members Junior SuperFriends Members The Junior SuperFriends were young heroes that the other older heroes that were considered full time members would train to be superheroes. Although Robin is seen training the Wonder Twins on occasion, he is still considered a junior member. Robin and Firestorm were considered Jr. Super heroes in The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends Headquarters Instead of moving their headquarters into an orbiting satellite as they did in the parallel universe of Earth-One;As depicted in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_78 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #78 (February, 1970)] found at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] their base of operations is the Hall of Justice, located in Metropolis. The Hall was equipped with an advanced communications network and "Trouble Alert" system. They maintained a relationship with important government officials such as Colonel Wilcox, who often alerted the Super Friends to various global threats, including alien invasions. The JLA also make use of the Justice League Satellite, which transmits video images from space and other information to the Hall so as to allow the Leaguers to monitor outer space. Equipment * Justice League mini-radio * JLA Communicator * Justice League 'Communication' Ring * Delta Probes * SuperFriends Space-Flight Vehicle Notes * Having successfully re-introduced a number of their Golden Age superhero characters (Flash, Green Lantern, etc.) during the late 1950s, DC Comics asked writer Gardner Fox to re-introduce the Justice Society of America.Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on the Justice Society of America Fox, influenced by the popularity of the National Football League and Major League Baseball, decided to change the name of the team from Justice Society to Justice League.[http://www.moviepoopshoot.com/comics101/98.html "League was a stronger word, one that the readers could identify with because of baseball leagues"] * The Justice League of America first appeared in The Brave and the Bold vol. 1, #28 (1960)'Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_28 The Brave and the Bold vol. 1, #28 (March, 1960).] * Sometime in the '''late 60s or early 70s, Gardner Fox wanted to showcase an even more child-friendly version of the Justice League, hence the SuperFriends were born. The reason that the show was called Superfriends, rather than the Justice League of America was due to the fact that the show was coming out during the Post-Vienam War and a name like Justice League of America seemed to patriotic. Nevertheless the team is still referred to as the JLA, even though it didn't make the title. *The SuperFriends turned out to be the longest-running version of the Justice League, which ran in various incarnations from 1973 to 1985. External Links See the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justice_League Justice League of America] at Wikipedia.org Appearances in Other Media References Category:DC Comics Category:Teams